Grande Mestre Shion Está Online
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: A Internet pode ser um ambiente tão hostil! Especialmente se você esteve alheio à tecnologia pelos últimos dois séculos e meio... (Tradução da minha história escrita para o Desafio Internet, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal).
1. Iniciar

**Título:** Grande Mestre Shion Está Online - Capítulo 1

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 14 anos

**Palavras:** 1896 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Patriarca Shion, Mu de Áries, Kiki de Appendix, Dohko de Libra, Saori Kido (Atena) e outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, humor. Talvez um leve yaoi implícito, mas nada relevante 9.9''

**Resumo:** A Internet pode ser um ambiente tão hostil! Especialmente se você esteve alheio à tecnologia pelos últimos dois séculos e meio...

**Notas:** História escrita para o Desafio Internet, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **28/03/2014**).

_* Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. Todos os direitos reservados._

* Esta fic é uma realidade alternativa pós-Hades que ocorre nos dias atuais (ou seja, não se passa na década de 80 como a série original). Todos revividos por Atena. Next Dimension e Ômega foram desconsiderados.

* Versão em inglês revisada pela **Vane**. Muito obrigada! *-*

Esta é minha primeiríssima fic em inglês, então peço desculpas antecipadamente por eventuais erros. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Nota de publicação da tradução no FFN e no Nyah (30/04/2014):** Essa fic pode ser bastante simples (textualmente falando) em comparação ao que costumo escrever. Cadê a verborragia? Cadê as viagens na maionese? Quem é você e o que fez com a Lune?! Ò.Ó

Mas calma, eu explico: a verdade é que esta é a tradução da minha primeiríssima fic em inglês. Por ter sido minha primeira tentativa, o formato é bem simples e direto, em formato de _chat_, mesmo. Foi um primeiro teste, na verdade (outro virá, em formato narrativo, em algumas semanas). Espero que apreciem, de qualquer forma n.n

É estranho pra caramba traduzir sua própria fic pro seu próprio idioma! O.o Também alterei a contagem de palavras no cabeçalho porque ela obviamente foi alterada (ficou um pouco menor que a versão em inglês). E, por algum motivo, achei estranho chamar o Shion de "Patriarca" ou "Papa" na fic, embora seja o correto… por isso coloquei o título honorífico como "Grande Mestre", mesmo.

Espero que tenha ficado razoável, pelo menos. Ainda estou traduzindo os capítulos (são quatro no total), mas acredito que conseguirei postar um por dia, já que a estrutura do texto é bem simples.

Vamos lá, então...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 - INICIAR**

**00000**

_**Grande Mestre Shion **__está __**online**_

_[08:12 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Mu? Está aí?

_[08:13 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Por favor, Seiya, pare de mudar seu nick. Já disse que não tenho tempo para suas brincadeiras.

_[08:13 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Do que você está falando?

_[08:14 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Sei que é você, Seiya. Meu mestre não usa o Messenger mesmo tendo uma conta.

_[08:14 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Eu não costumava usar, mas agora decidi tentar. Qual é o problema?

_[08:16 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Você está até escrevendo corretamente… Isso é realmente inesperado. Oh, espere, você não pode falsificar seu e-mail na janela...

_[08:16 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **_diz_:_

Mestre! Que surpresa! Eu sinceramente não esperava que você usasse o Sanctuary Messenger como um… bem, messenger, pra enviar mensagens instantâneas.

_[08:16 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

E como eu deveria usá-lo? Este é um serviço de mensagens instantâneas, no fim das contas.

_[08:17 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Talvez apenas como serviço de e-mails. Bem, deixe pra lá. Há algo que eu possa fazer pelo senhor?

_[08:17 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Na verdade, há, sim. Preciso de ajuda pra usar corretamente esta ferramenta. Por exemplo, qual é a sua principal utilidade? Tenho medo de usá-la de forma errada.

_[08:19 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Não se preocupe, Mestre. Bem, o SM é uma boa forma de comunicação privada, acho. Você pode conversar com seus contatos mesmo se estiverem distantes e sem usar seu cosmo, transferir ou receber arquivos...

_[08:20 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Isso soa ("lê"?) interessante, de fato. Conte-me mais.

_[08:21 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Posso lhe enviar meu relatório mais recente de missão sem deixar meu templo. Eu sei, posso enviá-lo por e-mail, mas via SM podemos conversar em tempo real enquanto o senhor o lê. Gostaria de tentar? Acabei de concluí-lo. Aqui vai...

_**Mu (Ocupado)**__ enviou **relatório-Jamiel. doc**__. Salvar / Cancelar_

___**relatório-Jamiel. doc **_recebido com sucesso. Abrir / Mostrar na pasta

_[08:24 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Isso é realmente impressionante! Estou lendo. Sabe, às vezes me pergunto se você não poderia ensinar Máscara da Morte a escrever relatórios decentes. Os dele são quase ilegíveis! O último que recebi dele tinha até gotas de sangue!

_[08:25 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Opa! Por favor, não diga nada disso a ele. É inapropriado, sabe?

_[08:25 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Não se preocupe, Mestre, esta é uma conversa privada. Você só precisa ter cuidado para não salvar seu histórico no computador.

_[08:30 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Adivinha: acabei de receber um novo pedido de conserto de armaduras. Parece que Shiryu quebrou seu "indestrutível" Escudo do Dragão outra vez… :(

_[08:35 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Desculpe, Mu… acho que ficou faltando um pedaço da sua última mensagem. Não recebi o que veio depois do primeiro parêntese.

_[08:35 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Parêntese…?

_[08:36 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Ah, agora entendi! Não havia palavra nenhuma depois dele… Aquilo era um emoticon. É uma espécie de "código de caracteres" para expressar emoções em um chat. Usei aquele ":(" como um rosto triste (ou chateado).

_[08:38 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Por Atena! Como você pode enxergar qualquer rosto em dois-pontos e um parêntese?!

_[08:38 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Apenas incline sua cabeça para a esquerda e verá. :)

_[08:39 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Oh! Agora vejo! E você acabou de me enviar um rosto sorridente, correto?

_[08:39 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Exato! :)

_[08:40 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Que criativo! Gostei disso. :)

_[08:41 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Surpreso: :o

_[08:41 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Piscando: ;)

_[08:42 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Pássaro: :A

_[08:43 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Eu poderia criar essas coisas o dia inteiro! Olhe isso, Mu!

_[08:44 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Que bom que gostou, Mestre. :) Escute, tenho de ver se Kiki já terminou os exercícios. Falo com o senhor depois.

_**Mu (Ocupado)**__ está __**offline**_

_[08:45 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Oh… Eu estava começando a me divertir. :( Ok, tenha um bom dia! :)

**00000**

_**Grande Mestre Shion **__está __**online**_

_[09:00 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

BOA NOITE, MU. COMO FOI SEU DIA? :)

_[10:01 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Boa noite, Mestre. Posso lhe fazer uma sugestão?

_[09:01 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

CLARO, VÁ EM FRENTE.

_[09:02 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Por favor, desligue o Caps Lock. Na Internet, escrever em maiúsculas significa que você está gritando com alguém. :)

_[09:03 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

DESCULPE, NÃO QUERIA SER RUDE COM VOCÊ. COMO FAÇO ISSO?

_[09:04 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Apenas pressione a tecla "Caps Lock" no seu teclado.

_[09:05 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Pronto. Não queria ativá-lo, sequer notei. Numa situação como esta, máquinas de escrever são muito melhores.

_[09:06 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Há uma pequena luz verde acima da tecla no seu teclado. Se a luz está acesa, significa que o Caps Lock está ativado.

_[09:07 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Achei que fosse apenas alguma "decoração eletrônica". Novamente, obrigado pela ajuda, Mu.

_[09:09 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Oh, céus! Antes de falar com você, eu havia acabado de enviar um e-mail em maiúsculas. Agora Milo está aqui e está definitivamente receoso do meu humor. Volto logo.

_[09:10 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Acontece, Mestre. O senhor ainda está aprendendo. :)

_[09:21 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Problema resolvido. Estou tão orgulhoso de você, Mu! Você é tão paciente! :) Gostaria que tivesse essa facilidade em lidar com toda essa tecnologia. Dohko é tão velho quanto eu, mas usa o messenger como se estivesse apenas conversando.

_[09:22 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

É para isso que ele serve, no fim das contas. O senhor é um pouco formal demais, Mestre, mas logo se acostumará.

_[09:23 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Você é mesmo meu pupilo. :) A propósito, como vai Kiki?

_[09:25 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Ele tem agido de forma meio estranha, na verdade. Dizendo coisas estranhas. Sinto que não deveria deixá-lo usar a Internet sem supervisão por tanto tempo. Devo confessar que estou bastante preocupado com ele. :(

_[09:26 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Posso falar com ele. Talvez seja apenas a idade, você sabe. Ele precisa de alguns conselhos, e posso ajudar você com isso. :)

_[09:27 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Muito obrigado, Mestre! Quer que eu convide o Kiki para a nossa conversa? Ele está online agora.

_[09:29 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

O quê? Isso é possível? O.o (Este é um emoticon confuso que aprendi esta tarde! Mas não precisamos inclinar a cabeça para entender. Não é interessante? :))

_[09:30 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Fico feliz que esteja aprendendo, Mestre. :) Posso lhe ensinar outras coisas no decorrer da semana, o que acha? Deixe-me adicionar o Kiki aqui...

_[09:31 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Eu gostaria disso. Com direito a biscoitos e chá. :)

_**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!)**__ se juntou a esta conversa._

_[09:31 PM] __**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!) **__diz:_

fala chefe

_[09:31 PM] __**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!) **__diz:_

pow seiya tah trolando meu chefe de novo

_[09:31 PM] __**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!) **__diz:_

cresce mano

_[09:31 PM] __**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!) **__diz:_

c viu o shiryu

_[09:32 PM] __**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!) **__diz:_

naum vi ele hj

_[09:33 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Tradução, por favor. Não consigo entendê-lo, desculpe-me.

_[09:33 PM] __**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!) **__diz:_

orly

_[09:34 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Pelo amor de Atena! Que língua é essa?!

_[09:34 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Kiki! Você não pode falar com o Grande Mestre Shion desse jeito! Escreva adequadamente, por favor.

_[09:35 PM] __**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!) **__diz:_

pera esse naum eh o seiya

_[09:35 PM] __**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!) **__diz:_

pow! eh msm o tio s!

_[09:35 PM] __**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!) **__diz:_

malz aew

_[09:36 PM] __**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!) **__diz:_

pq vc naum falo antes

_[09:35 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

O que está havendo aqui?

_[09:36 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Kiki pensou que o senhor fosse Seiya tentando enganá-lo, da mesma forma que pensei esta manhã. Tudo já foi esclarecido.

_[09:37 PM] __**PoDeRoSo KiKi (shiryu c taí mano?!) **__diz:_

malz mestre

_[09:38 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Kiki, poderia me ajudar e incluir pontuação em suas mensagens? Realmente acho que entendi errado a sua última (na verdade, não entendi nada, mesmo…).

_[09:39 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

E por favor… sem gírias, Kiki. :)

_[09:40 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

Okay. Desculpe, Mestre Mu, Mestre Shion. ^^ Mas por que me chamaram aqui?

_[09:41 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Precisamos conversar sobre seus modos. Sei que você é quase um adolescente agora, mas você é um aprendiz. Mais que isso, um futuro cavaleiro. Você precisa ter responsabilidade e uma atitude condizente, mesmo online.

_[09:42 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Ouça seu mestre, Kiki. Você precisa ser respeitoso com ele e com os mais velhos, inclusive os cavaleiros de bronze. E tente não usar esses termos com muita frequência. Atena é a Deusa da Sabedoria e precisamos honrar isso. Sei que você é muito esperto, isso não será difícil pra você. :)

_[09:43 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

Mais essas coisas são tão legais! :(

_[09:43 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

"Mas". E elas são, eu acho. Mas não as use o tempo todo. Você está se acostumando a esse tipo de linguagem e está cometendo muitos erros gramaticais em suas lições.

_[09:44 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

Desculpe, Mestre... T.T

_[09:45 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Está tudo bem, não estou bravo. :) Estou dizendo isso para o seu bem.

_[09:45 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

:3

_[09:46 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado) **__diz:_

Preciso guardar algumas ferramentas no porão. Por que não conversam mais um pouco? Mas não se esqueça da hora de dormir, Kiki! 10 horas, nem um segundo a mais! Boa noite, Mestre. :)

_[09:46 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Boa noite, durma bem. :)

_**Mu (Ocupado)**__ está __**offline**_

_[09:47 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Não se chateie com nossa conversa, ok? Você é um bom garoto, Kiki. Mu tem muito orgulho de você. :)

_[09:48 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

Valeu, tio Shion! :3

_[09:50 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Kiki, sei que está prestes a sair, mas preciso pedir um favor antes disso. Poderia me ensinar algumas coisas sobre a Internet? Sabe, alguns emoticons, palavras "legais"...

_[09:51 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

Claro! Sou um expert! Posso te ensinar até a baixar músicas, filmes e tal! "Baixar", sabe o que é? Você salva da Internet e deixa no PC.

_[09:52 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Seria como gravar uma fita?

_[09:52 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

O que é uma fita? O.o

_[09:53 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Deixa pra lá. Realmente parece ótimo! Adoraria ouvir Vivaldi ou Débussy enquanto trabalho…

_[09:54 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

Hm? Quem são esses? Certeza que não são J-rockers ou eu saberia…

_[09:55 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Deixa pra lá. De qualquer forma, poderia vir ao meu templo este fim de semana e me ajudar? Mu não irá reclamar.

_[09:56 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

Vai ter bolo? *-*

_[09:56 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

E biscoitos, e chocolate. :)

_[09:57 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

BELEZA! Estarei aí! Boa noite, tio Shion! :3

_[09:58 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

Poderia parar de me chamar de "tio"?

_[09:58 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

Devo te chamar de "vovô" então? :3

_[09:59 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion **__diz:_

… "Tio" está bom. Boa noite, Kiki… durma bem. :)

_[10:00 PM] __**Kiki! :) **__diz:_

Boa noite, tio Shion! Vejo você este fim de semana! :3

_**Kiki! :) (UHUUUUL, comer boloooo! Te amo, Tio S! \*-*/)**__ está __**offline**_

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas adicionais (tradução das notas originais de publicação):**

Ainda estão aí? Ótimo! =P

Esta história, por mais simples que pareça, foi realmente um desafio pra mim. Não por ser o "**Desafio** Internet" (ooops!), mas porque, como eu disse, esta é minha primeiríssima fic em inglês. E ufa!, não foi fácil escrevê-la!

Gostaria de agradecer à Vane pela revisão, pelo encorajamento, pela ajuda paciente… e pelo título também! Gee, encontrar um título é uma das coisas mais difíceis pra mim x.x'' Tinha um título provisório, mas acabei preferindo a sugestão dela. Acho que se encaixa muito bem n.n

Sobre a fic em si: bom, eu sempre quis escrever algo sobre o Shion em um universo pós-Hades tendo de lidar com um novo estilo de vida. Ler sobre ele no Twitter (na fic que Vane escreveu pra mim no último Coculto) apenas fez aumentar essa vontade antiga, e cá estou! Além disso, descobri que escrever com o Shion pode ser bem divertido! =P

Outra possibilidade que ele proporciona é a de explorar algo como um "conflito de gerações" através de sua interação com Kiki. E Mu (graças a Atena por ele ser tão paciente!) seria uma ponte entre eles XD Ok, eu amo essa vibe "Aries Family", então sou meio suspeita pra falar... x.x De qualquer forma, espero não ter exagerado demais na caracterização do Kiki. Receio ter ido longe demais na tentativa de chocar o Shion… n.n''

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desta ideia e curtido o capítulo. Eeee… fiquem conosco! O segundo capítulo está a caminho! ^^

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**


	2. Todos os Programas

**Título:** Grande Mestre Shion Está Online - Capítulo 2

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 14 anos

**Palavras: **1598 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Patriarca Shion, Mu de Áries, Kiki de Appendix, Dohko de Libra, Saori Kido (Atena) e outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, humor. Talvez um leve yaoi implícito, mas nada relevante 9.9''

**Resumo:** A Internet pode ser um ambiente tão hostil! Especialmente se você esteve alheio à tecnologia pelos últimos dois séculos e meio...

**Notas:** História escrita para o Desafio Internet, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **29/03/2014**).

_* Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. Todos os direitos reservados._

* Esta fic é uma realidade alternativa pós-Hades que ocorre nos dias atuais (ou seja, não se passa na década de 80 como a série original). Todos revividos por Atena. Next Dimension e Ômega foram desconsiderados.

* Versão em inglês revisada pela **Vane**. Muito obrigada! *-*

Esta é minha primeiríssima fic em inglês, então peço desculpas antecipadamente por eventuais erros. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 - TODOS OS PROGRAMAS**

**00000**

_**Grande Mestre Shion**__ está __**online**_

_**Mu (Ocupado)**__ convidou você para participar de um grupo._

_**Sala de Chat dos Cavaleiros de Ouro**__ Aceitar / Recusar_

_**Grande Mestre Shion**__ entrou no grupo **Sala de** **Chat**__** dos Cavaleiros de Ouro**__._

_[12:10 PM] __**Relâmpago de Plasma!**__ diz:_

Ok, tá combinado! Festa na casa do Dohko às 9! Shion provavelmente vai estar dormindo a essa hora. Tá, eu levo as bebidas, Aldebaran cuida da comida, ele curte cozinhar. E a música? Posso cuidar disso tb.

_[12:11 PM] __**Mestre de Antares**__ diz:_

Quem colocou VC no comando, Aiolia?

_[12:11 PM] __**Relâmpago de Plasma!**__ diz:_

Quem estaria no comando? Você, organizando uma festa? LOL! Vc não consegue nem organizar as besteiras que saem da sua boca numa luta!

_[12:12 PM] __**Mestre de Antares**__ diz:_

Mas eu posso organizar minhas agulhas na sua cara, quer ver?!

_[12:13 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Mas eu normalmente estou acordado às 9. O.o

_[12:14 PM] __**Relâmpago de Plasma!**__ diz:_

Mestre Shion?

_[12:15 PM] __**MDM**__ diz:_

DAFUQ?! QUEM BOTOU O CARNEIRO VELHO AKI?! VO MATÁ ESSE IDIOTA!

_[12:16 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Bem, isso foi bastante ofensivo, Câncer. Lembre-se de que seu comportamento ainda está sob supervisão.

_[12:16 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Eu coloquei. Algum problema, Máscara? E poderia por favor desligar o Caps Lock? É falta de educação, sabe? :)

_[12:17 PM] __**MDM**__ diz:_

Você? Ah… sem problema, então...

_[12:18 PM] __**Relâmpago de Plasma!**__ diz:_

Hahaha, amo esses momentos… Máscara realmente tem medo do Mu! Por que tá tão assustado? É medo de o Mu te surrar de novo?

_[12:19 PM] __**MDM**__ diz:_

CALA A BOCA!

_[12:20 PM] __**Mestre de Antares**__ diz:_

Parem com isso, crianças! Mas pq vc convidou o Mestre Shion pro grupo, Mu? Quero dizer... x.x''

_[12:21 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Por que não? Ah, entendi… vocês não iriam me convidar para a festa...

_[12:22 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Eu ia convidá-lo, Mestre! :(

_[12:25 PM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

O quê? Fico offline pra almoçar e quando volto, vai haver uma FESTA no meu templo? O.o

_[12:26 PM] __**Relâmpago de Plasma!**__ diz:_

Mas a Casa de Libra é perfeita pra uma reunião! Vc não sabia porque estava em Rozan, mas é!

_[12:27 PM] __**Aquário**__ diz:_

Concordo com Leão.

_[12:28 PM] __**Mestre de Antares**__ diz:_

Vc vai realmente concordar com o Aiolia, Camus? Por Atena, ele tá tentando começar uma festa no templo de outra pessoa sem nem pedir antes!

_[12:29 PM] __**Shura de Capricórnio**__ diz:_

Que eu me lembre, Milo, você foi o primeiro a ter essa ideia hoje de manhã…

_[12:30 PM] __**Mestre de Antares**__ diz:_

Mas agora mudei de ideia!

_[12:30 PM] __**Shura de Capricórnio**__ diz:_

Só porque o Aiolia gostou da ideia.

_[12:30 PM] __**Mestre de Antares**__ diz:_

Calúnia!

_[12:31 PM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Ei, não me entendam mal, crianças! Curti a ideia da festa. ^^

_[12:31 PM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Mas foi deselegante não convidar Shion. Ele é meu convidado de honra. :)

_[12:31 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

:3

_[12:32 PM] __**Relâmpago de Plasma!**__ diz:_

Mestre Shion usando emoticons. Ok, isso foi assustador. x.x

_[12:34 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Ao que parece, vocês me veem quase como um ET…

_[12:35 PM] __**Olos de Sagitário (#NowReading Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. Shura, valeeeeu! *-*)**__ diz:_

Não fique chateado com meu irmão, Mestre. Foi só porque o senhor é um homem venerável e é um pouco formal às vezes. Mas é bem-vindo aqui. :)

_[12:36 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Obrigado, Aiolos. A propósito, de acordo com seu nickname, parece que você anda lendo novos livros, não?

_[12:37 PM] __**Olos de Sagitário (#NowReading Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. Shura, valeeeeu! *-*)**__ diz:_

Estou amando eles! Seiya me contou dessa série e Shura me deu a coleção inteira de presente. Posso emprestar o primeiro pro senhor, já terminei de ler. :) (Obrigado de novo, Shura! Acho que sou quase um Potterhead agora…)

_[12:37 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Eu gostaria disso. :)

_[12:38 PM] __**Shura de Capricórnio**__ diz:_

De nada, Aiolos. :)

_[12:40 PM] __**Shaka de Virgem (Ausente)**__ diz:_

Estamos perdendo o ponto aqui. Vamos ter uma festa esta noite ou não?

_[12:41 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Ok, agora eu estou impressionado.

_[12:42 PM] __**Shaka de Virgem (Ausente)**__ diz:_

Estou só curioso...

_[12:43 PM] __** ~ Afrodite ~ **__ diz:_

"Só curioso", né? Pra um homem recluso, vc está até bastante envolvido...

_[12:43 PM] __**MDM**__ diz:_

CURIOSO?! AH, TA!

_[12:44 PM] __**Shaka de Virgem (Ausente)**__ diz:_

Na verdade, estou curioso com a reação do Mestre depois de descobrir que vocês iriam dar uma festa sem ele saber, ou pior ainda, sem a permissão dele. :)

_[12:45 PM] __**Mestre de Antares**__ diz:_

Vc devia evitar usar emoticons, Shaka. É ainda mais assustador do que seus olhos abertos…

_[12:46 PM] __**Aquário**__ diz:_

PRECISO concordar com o Milo…

_[12:47 PM] __**Shaka de Virgem (Ausente)**__ diz:_

Oh, isso foi rude… :)

_[12:48 PM] __**Dohko (Ouvindo: Mariah Carey - All By Myself)**__ diz:_

Oh, então não teremos festa? :( Passei tantos anos praticamente sozinho em Rozan… Que vida triste, sabe… nem posso me divertir com meus novos amigos… :(

_[12:50 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Para ser franco, eu realmente tinha pensado em não dar permissão. Mas já que Dohko me convidou tão gentilmente e Atena está sendo bem protegida pelos cavaleiros de bronze no Japão… certo, façamos uma festa.

_[12:51 PM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Não esperaria menos de vc, meu amigo da vida inteira. :)

_[12:50 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

:)

_[12:51 PM] __**~ Afrodite ~ **__ diz:_

Interessante… ok, não falarei nada sobre o que acabamos de testemunhar aqui...

_[12:52 PM] __**K.**__ diz:_

Ok, adorável. Então vamos ter uma festa. Meu irmão e eu podemos cuidar da música. Saga tem alguns CDs de lounge e posso levar meu notebook. Minha playlist é meio eclética.

_[12:54 PM] __**Alde ^^**__ diz:_

Uau, perdi a melhor parte da conversa! Bem-vindo, Mestre. :) Então, sobre a festa: ok, posso cozinhar. Pode me emprestar a cozinha à tarde, Dohko? E caras, por favor me avisem que vinho vcs têm em mente pra eu escolher o melhor prato pro jantar.

_[12:55 PM] __**Relâmpago de Plasma!**__ diz:_

Nah… Só uns petiscos e já tá blz! Mas adoro sua comida, msm. xD

_[12:56 PM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Será um prazer, Aldebaran. E posso ajudá-lo tb. :)

_[12:56 PM] __**MDM**__ diz:_

Vinho? Vamos beber uma cerva!

_[12:57 PM] __**Aquário**__ diz:_

Tenho vodca.

_[12:58 PM] __**Shaka de Virgem (Ausente)**__ diz:_

Eu não bebo.

_[12:59 PM] __**Alde ^^**__ diz:_

Não se preocupe, Shaka. Podemos fazer suco de abacaxi pra quem não bebe álcool. ^^ Talvez com um pouco de hortelã, se quiser.

_[01:00 PM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Obrigado, Alde. :)

_[01:01 PM] __**Shaka de Virgem (Ausente)**__ diz:_

Agradeço, Touro.

_[01:03 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Então é isso. 9 da noite na Casa de Libra. Não se atrasem, crianças. Não deixarei passar um segundo depois da meia-noite.

_[01:05 PM] __**Dohko (Ouvindo: Mariah Carey - All By Myself)**__ diz:_

Tá bom, então… minha primeira festa de verdade em séculos e só vai durar três horas… :( Vou ficar um pouco frustrado, mas é a vida real, no fim das contas… Melhor que nada... :(

_[01:06 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Minha Deusa! Ok, vamos ver isso depois. Tenho uma reunião agora, preciso ir. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

_**Grande Mestre Shion**__ está __**offline**_

_[01:07 PM] __** ~ Afrodite ~ **__ diz:_

Ele já foi, Dohko. Pode parar de tocar essa música agora. u_u

_[01:08 PM] __**Dohko (Ouvindo: Mariah Carey - All By Myself)**__ diz:_

Mas eu realmente gosto dessa música. ^^

_[01:09 PM] __** ~ Afrodite ~ **__ diz:_

Claro que gosta…

**00000**

_**Grande Mestre Shion**__ está online_

_[09:15 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

POR QUE VC TÁ ONLINE?!

_[09:15 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Você também está!

_[09:16 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

ESTOU NO CEL, MAS NÃO É ESSE O PROBLEMA

_[09:16 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

ESQUECEU A NOSSA FESTA?!

_[09:16 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Achei que você soubesse do problema com o Caps Lock, Dohko. Dá a impressão de que você está gritando.

_[09:17 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

MAS EU TÔ GRITANDO!

_[09:17 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

ONDE VC TÁ?!

_[09:17 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

VEM AQUI AGORA!

_[09:17 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

Vc é meu convidado especial, lembra? T.T

_[09:18 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Desculpe-me. Eu estava realmente indo à festa (e pretendo ir assim que puder). Estou online porque preciso de ajuda. O que devo vestir?

_[09:19 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

Vc tá falando sério? Qualquer coisa serve! É só uma reuniãozinha! :) Venha logo, o jantar tá quase pronto!

_[09:20 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Mas tudo o que eu tenho são meus trajes de Patriarca! Não posso chegar aí usando minhas túnicas!

_[09:20 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Saga se esqueceu de jogar um terno fora, mas acho que a última vez em que foi usado foi nos anos 50… eu definitivamente não posso usá-lo.

_[09:21 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

Isso é irrelevante! Vista sua túnica, seu pijama, venha pelado se quiser, mas VENHA AQUI!

_[09:22 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Isso não foi engraçado! Ok então, uso uma das mais simples. Você diz que está ok, mas não é pra VOCÊ que eles irão olhar como se fosse um alien ou algo assim. Não sou a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, você sabe.

_[09:23 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

Relaxe, vamos apenas nos divertir um pouco. :) Mu está aqui, ele disse que todos estão esperando por vc, então não se preocupe. ^^

_[09:24 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Esse é o meu pupilo! :3

_[09:25 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

Oh, que mestre orgulhoso temos aqui! xD

_[09:31 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Estou pronto, acho. Estarei aí em alguns minutos.

_[09:32 PM] __**Dohko (Celular)**__ diz:_

Bom garoto! :)

_**Grande Mestre Shion**__ está __**offline**_

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas adicionais (tradução das notas originais de publicação):**

Segundo capítulo on! Neste cap, decidi brincar um pouquinho com os dourados - por exemplo, ainda pretendo escrever algo sobre a rivalidade entre Aiolia e Milo. E claro, o Máscara com medo do Mu foi uma alusão à saga de Hades =P E Shaka sarcástico… hum, acho que isso se encaixa bem a ele o.o'' Receio que possa ter ficado um pouquinho (?) OOC, mas enfim… =P Em todo o caso, tentei mostrar aquela "estranheza" que os outros sentem quando uma pessoa mais formal começa a agir de forma mais casual. Pobre Shion! Ia ficar de fora da festa! =/ Esses espertinhos estavam só esperando o "chefe" dormir!

Sobre Aiolos: pra ser sincera, o Episódio G (que na verdade ainda não li, só algumas partes) mudu a forma como eu costumava vê-lo. Adorei aquela "vibe sagitariana" e tentei colocar um pouco dela aqui. Ele ainda é o "bom moço", mas não tão sério quanto o Sísifo, por exemplo. Eu adicionei um pouco do "vício sagitariano por livros" e tal n.n''

_Lune, por que você transformou o Aiolos em um Potterhead?_

Acreditem em mim, não faço a menor ideia o.o''

O capítulo ficou meio "shippy"? Se ficou, desculpem-me… eu não consegui resistir XD Mas eu realmente imagino Dohko sendo menos formal com Shion, já que eles são amigos de looooooonga data. Sobre todo o "drama" dele… isso simplesmente apareceu no texto, sabem? Meio que uma manipulaçãozinha (obviamente detectada pelo Afrodite), talvez?

Por que ainda estou tentando explicar toda essa piração? XD Espero que tenham se divertido, pelo menos =P E eu gostaria de agradecer novamente à Vane por toda a ajuda.

Vejo vocês no terceiro capítulo (espero)!

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**Nota de publicação da tradução no FFN e no Nyah (02/05/2014):** Bom, eu já devia ter aprendido a lição: quando você promete prazos, é sinal de que provavelmente não irá cumpri-los... x.x''

Enfim, peço desculpas por não ter postado o segundo capítulo ontem. Não terminei a tradução em tempo hábil (indo e vindo do PC x.x). Mas vou tentar postar os dois próximos capítulos até amanhã. Queria postar o terceiro hoje à noite pra compensar o atraso, mas acho - ACHO - que não vai dar. Se eu não terminar de traduzir o terceiro hoje, amanhã o postarei assim como o último (quarto).

Novamente aquela estranheza em traduzir a própria fic. Não sei se consegui transmitir exatamente o estilo de escrita (especialmente do Máscara), maaas... =P Tentei deixar a linguagem um pouco mais natural, mas ainda assim não tão "internética" (já que mesmo os dourados, creio eu, não estejam tão familiarizados também). Mas, claro, ainda assim um pouco mais informal que a do Shion, que ainda tem seu "jeito mais certinho" de escrever (embora já esteja rendido pelo menos aos emoticons XD).

Ah, só pra constar: formatação do FFN me impediu de colocar o sinal de "arroba", que pena... o nick do Dite era mais bonitinho =/ [apanha] Era uma arroba junto com o til "imitando" rosas ao redor do nome dele. Mas deu pra ficar enfeitadinho assim mesmo... -q

Como já enrolei demais, bora responder aos comentários =P

**00000**

**Danda - **Oi, moça! Que bom que gostou! *-* Huahuahua, pois é, Shion tenta aprender mas... ainda se sente um pouco deslocado, tadinho. E no próximo capítulo ele vai passar por um certo probleminha devido à inexperiência dele. Obrigada pelo comentário, espero que tenha gostado deste cap e que se anime a ler o próximo! ;-) _Kissus_!

**DanizGemini - **Oiê, moça! Ah, que bom que achou gostosa de ler! *-* Devo dizer que estava um pouco preocupada com a formatação... x.x Ah, o Shion é um fofo, tadinho XD E fico feliz que tenha aprovado o Kiki n.n Infelizmente não haverá outro momento "Aries Family" propriamente dito nesta fic ("nesta", né? =P)... Mas o Shion ainda vai apanhar um pouco desse Messenger no próximo capítulo XD (E não minto que me interesso em escrever mais coisas com essa temática futuramente, também). Obrigada pelo comentário e pelo fav! _Kissus_!

**00000**

É isso. Obrigada novamente pelos comentários, favs e alerts e espero que a continuação da fic faça jus à confiança e ao interesse de vocês n.n Se não aparecer hoje... até amanhã =P

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta (02/05/2014)**


	3. Ameaça Detectada!

**Título:** Grande Mestre Shion Está Online - Capítulo 3

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 14 anos

**Palavras: **1642 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Patriarca Shion, Mu de Áries, Kiki de Appendix, Dohko de Libra, Saori Kido (Atena) e outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, humor. Talvez um leve yaoi implícito, mas nada relevante 9.9''

**Resumo:** A Internet pode ser um ambiente tão hostil! Especialmente se você esteve alheio à tecnologia pelos últimos dois séculos e meio...

**Notas:** História escrita para o Desafio Internet, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **30/03/2014**).

_* Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. Todos os direitos reservados._

* Esta fic é uma realidade alternativa pós-Hades que ocorre nos dias atuais (ou seja, não se passa na década de 80 como a série original). Todos revividos por Atena. Next Dimension e Ômega foram desconsiderados.

* Versão em inglês revisada pela **Vane**. Muito obrigada! *-*

Esta é minha primeiríssima fic em inglês, então peço desculpas antecipadamente por eventuais erros. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - AMEAÇA DETECTADA!**

**00000**

_**Grande Mestre Shion**__ está __**online**_

_[10:02 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Hey

_[10:02 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Tá aí?

_[10:02 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Quero falar com vc

_[10:04 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Por favor, vá em frente. É algo sobre a festa de ontem? Foi mesmo muito divertida… mal me lembro da última vez em que estive até as 4 da manhã em um encontro de amigos. :) E estou bastante certo de que tinha envolvimento seu nisso também. ^^

_[10:05 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

PRECISO dizer isso

_[10:05 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Acho que vc é muito sexy

_[10:06 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Espere, o quê?!

_[10:07 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Hey

_[10:07 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Quer me ver na cam?

_[10:07 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Posso tirar minha blusa se quiser ;-)

_[10:08 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Com todo o respeito, isso estaria longe de ser inédito.

_[10:08 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Mmmm, podemos fazer tantas coisas pervertidas…

_[10:09 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Você digita rápido demais! Mas sério, você está bêbado? Você não costuma beber. Camus deixou a vodca no seu templo?

_[10:09 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Quer saber? Vou te mandar um link… é onde posto minhas fotos sem roupa. E posso fazer uma sessão na cam só pra vc ;-)

_[10:09 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Mas não conte pra ninguém. Este será nosso pequeno segredinho sujo ;-)

_[10:10 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

DOHKO! Isso é bastante inapropriado!

_[10:10 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

getphotos (ponto) ru (barra) myhotphotos (barra) pvtcamsession (barra) download (barra) t3rr1blyd4ng3r0usv1ru5 (ponto) exe

_[10:11 AM] __**Dohko**__ diz:_

Preciso ir agora :( Mas em alguns minutos estarei na cam, então me encontre lá. XOXO

_**Dohko**__ está __**offline**_

_[10:12 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Dohko, venha ao meu templo IMEDIATAMENTE! Precisamos conversar cara a cara!

_[10:14 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

E, pra sua informação, aquele link não funciona.

**00000**

_**Mu (Ocupado)**__ está __**online**_

_[11:02 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Bom dia, Mestre. :)

_[11:05 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Bom dia, Mu. Dormiu bem?

_[11:05 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Sim, e o senhor?

_[11:06 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Eu também. :)

_[11:07 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Que bom. ^^ Mestre, o senhor me enviou algum link esta manhã?

_[11:08 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Não, não enviei. Por quê? O.o

_[11:09 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Como suspeitei. Mestre, acho que o senhor tem algum tipo de vírus no seu messenger.

_[11:10 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Assim que entrei, "o senhor" me enviou uma mensagem estranha sobre "como perder 10 quilos em uma semana".

_[11:11 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Por Atena! Não, não fui eu! O que devo fazer?

_[11:12 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Como posso me livrar desse germe ou o que for?

_[11:13 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Não, não é um germe. xD Um "vírus" é um tipo de programa malicioso que infecta um computador. Às vezes ele pode roubar informações da sua navegação, então tenha cuidado!

_[11:14 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Esse tipo de programa pode aparecer quando você clica em um link suspeito, abre arquivos infectados, acessa sites suspeitos… sabe, como sites pornôs.

_[11:15 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

O QUE ESTÁ SUGERINDO?!

_[11:16 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Acalme-se, Mestre! ^^ Foi apenas um exemplo! O senhor clicou em algum link estranho hoje? Talvez tenha vindo em uma mensagem suspeita de algum contato, do mesmo jeito que aquela mensagem veio até mim parecendo ser sua.

_[11:18 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

… Acho que sim, mas juro que foi um acidente! x.x

_[11:19 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Claro, eu acredito no senhor, Mestre. :) Neste caso, o senhor deveria escanear o sistema usando seu antivírus. Quero dizer, estou certo de que o senhor tem um antivírus no seu computador. Precisa de ajuda para usá-lo? Posso lhe enviar Kiki.

_[11:20 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Eu gostaria disso. Obrigado, Mu. Estarei esperando. :)

_[11:21 AM] __**Mu (Ocupado)**__ diz:_

Ele está a caminho. :)

**00000**

_**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ está __**online**_

_[02:27 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Vish, fiquei preocupado agora. Ok, estou a caminho.

_[02:28 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Do que está falando?

_[02:29 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Sua última msg. A que vc enviou enquanto eu estava offline e acabou de aparecer pra mim. Vc queria que eu fosse ao seu templo...

_[02:30 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Oh! Nevermind. Deixe pra lá. Foi apenas um mal-entendido, mas já resolvi o problema.

_[02:30 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Que link…?

_[02:30 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Por Atena! Vc clicou naquilo? Era um vírus!

_[02:31 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Sim, estou ciente disso agora. Kiki me ajudou com o antivírus esta manhã. Meu computador já está limpo, então não se preocupe. :)

_[02:32 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Ótimo! Shiryu me deu algumas instruções por telefone e parece que está tudo certo agora.

_[02:33 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Entendo… só por curiosidade, o que houve com você?

_[02:35 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Máscara da Morte me enviou um link e disse que todas as fotos da festa de ontem estavam lá. Cliquei mas nada apareceu. Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Câncer ficou offline. O.o

_[02:36 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Agora que paro pra pensar nisso, estou bastante certo de que ele fez de propósito. u_u

_[02:38 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Mas tipo, nem todas as msgs eram iguais. Algumas pessoas que receberam a msg me disseram que eu estava mandando algo sobre perda de peso (parece que só Shun, Misty, Saga e Aiolos receberam essa). Mu recebeu uma msg parecida sobre fotos da festa. E Shiryu disse que recebeu de mim um link pra aumentar o… você sabe o quê! x.x Pela Deusa! Imagine meu "facepalm" quando ele me disse (quando eu liguei pra ele)! Felizmente Atena não estava online enquanto meu Messenger estava infectado!

_[02:39 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

A propósito, qual mensagem vc recebeu? Achei que vc estava bem irritado esta manhã. Juro que não quis ofendê-lo, não era eu.

_[02:42 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

?

_[02:44 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Por que não me responde?

_[02:45 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Tá ocupado agora? :( Ok, eu checo o meu histórico...

_[02:47 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

OH MINHA DEUSA!

_[02:48 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Lamento mesmo! Por Atena, o que vc deve ter pensado de mim! Estou realmente constrangido!

_[02:49 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Espera.

_[02:50 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

VOCÊ CLICOU! O.O

_[02:50 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Você REALMENTE quis me ver nu, Shion?! O.O

_[02:51 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Pare de fingir! Sei que está aí!

_[02:52 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Vc tentou ver fotos MINHAS pelado! O.O

_[02:55 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Bem, isso é estranho…

_[02:56 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Eu só não sei o que dizer...

_[02:57 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

FOI UM ACIDENTE, OK?!

_[02:57 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

FOI SEM QUERER!

_[02:57 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

O CURSOR ESTAVA EM CIMA

_[02:57 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

E EU CLIQUEI SEM QUERER!

_[02:57 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

EU JURO!

_[02:58 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Ok, não precisa ficar nervoso! ^^

_[03:00 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Tá ocupado à tarde? Acho que devíamos tomar um chá juntos.

_[03:01 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

… Tá falando sério?

_[03:02 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Por que não? Ah, vamos, esqueça isso, Shion. Se vc disse que foi sem querer, então foi sem querer. Não precisa ficar envergonhado. Somos melhores amigos há mais de 200 anos, não somos? :) Relaxa. ^^ Apenas venha por volta das 4, ok?

_[03:04 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Ok então. ^^

_[03:05 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

E eu posso recebê-lo sem camisa se vc quiser. ;)

_[03:05 PM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

DOHKO! ISSO NÃO TEVE GRAÇA!

_[03:06 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Tô só brincando, calma! xD

_**Grande Mestre Shion**__ está __**offline**_

_[03:08 PM] __**Dohko (NÃO ESTOU ENVIANDO NENHUM LINK, É UM VÍRUS! POR FAVOR NÃO CLIQUEM!)**__ diz:_

Você realmente precisa melhorar o seu senso de humor, sabe... u_u

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas adicionais (tradução das notas originais de publicação):**

... O que dizer deste aqui? x.x

Pra falar a verdade, esta cena foi uma das primeiras a aparecer na minha cabeça n.n'' Foi baseada naqueles "bots pornôs" que às vezes apareciam no MSN, sabem? x.x Mas acho que podia ser ainda pior x.x [foge] E ok, este capítulo definitivamente teve um ar "shippy"... malz… eu só queria brincar um pouquinho com nosso querido Patriarca (e, passado o constrangimento inicial, acho que Dohko seria capaz de lidar com a situação de uma forma mais bem-humorada) =P Mas eu ainda acredito no Shion… foi só um acidente! XD

E a brincadeira do Máscara (que raio de brincadeira é esse?! x.x) foi baseada em um famoso vírus de Orkut e e-mail (bom, famoso pelo menos no Brasil…), quando um amigo enviava um scrap/e-mail com um link malicioso falando algo como "As fotos da festa ficaram ótimas". Ele provavelmente queria ver (e dar printscreen, quem sabe?) o Grande Mestre Shion mandando mensagens estranhas por aí, talvez… =P

A propósito, a ideia de um link veio com a fic da Vane "Tuiteiros Com Poder Astral" (foi um presente escrito pra mim no Coculto 8. Pesquisem pela comunidade do LiveJournal "Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal", confiram a masterlist do evento e irão encontrá-la. É hilária, recomendo!). Ela montou links encurtados com piadas dentro deles. Meu link não foi exatamente uma piada, mas aquele negócio do "terribly dangerous virus" ("vírus terrivelmente perigoso", em português - optei por não traduzir) foi inspirado nisso (espero que tenham notado a "mensagem cifrada" XD). Então não vou agradecer à Vane "apenas" pela revisão do inglês, mas também pela inspiração n.n

O próximo capítulo será o último =/ Espero que estejam curtindo a fic! ^^

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**Nota de publicação no FFN e no Nyah (02/05/2014):** Consegui postar hoje! Consegui! [apanha]

Não tenho muito mais a acrescentar. Amanhã postarei o último cap (um epílogo curtinho), espero que gostem n.n Novamente gostaria de agradecer a todos os que estão acompanhando.

_Kissus _e até amanhã!

**Lune Kuruta (02/05/2014)**


	4. Tem certeza de que quer sair?

**Título:** Grande Mestre Shion Está Online - Capítulo 4

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 14 anos

**Palavras:** 775 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Patriarca Shion, Mu de Áries, Kiki de Appendix, Dohko de Libra, Saori Kido (Atena) e outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, humor. Talvez um leve yaoi implícito, mas nada relevante 9.9''

**Resumo:** A Internet pode ser um ambiente tão hostil! Especialmente se você esteve alheio à tecnologia pelos últimos dois séculos e meio...

**Notas:** História escrita para o Desafio Internet, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **31/03/2014**).

_* Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. Todos os direitos reservados._

* Esta fic é uma realidade alternativa pós-Hades que ocorre nos dias atuais (ou seja, não se passa na década de 80 como a série original). Todos revividos por Atena. Next Dimension e Ômega foram desconsiderados.

* Versão em inglês revisada pela **Vane**. Muito obrigada! *-*

Esta é minha primeiríssima fic em inglês, então peço desculpas antecipadamente por eventuais erros. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - TEM CERTEZA DE QUE QUER SAIR?**

**00000**

_**Grande Mestre Shion**__ está __**online**_

_[08:05 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Bom dia, Shion. :)

_[08:06 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Boa tarde, Atena. Como estão as coisas no Japão?

_[08:07 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Tudo bem. Tive um almoço de negócios hj, mas deu tudo certo.:)

_[08:08 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Fico feliz em saber. Os cavaleiros de bronze estão se comportando adequadamente? Posso mandar um de prata se quiser.

_[08:10 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Eles são bons garotos, Shion, não se preocupe. ^^

_[08:11 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Bem, eu confio no talento deles, mas devo zelar por sua segurança.

_[08:12 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

E eu realmente aprecio isso, Shion. :)

_[08:15 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Devo confessar que estou feliz por vê-lo usando o Messenger. :)

_[08:16 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

E devo confessar que tive algumas dificuldades com isso. Tentei aprender algumas coisas, aprendi alguns emoticons, mas ainda não sou familiar com boa parte da linguagem da Internet. Não importa o quanto eu tente entender as dicas de Kiki, simplesmente não consigo evitar ser formal, de certa forma.

_[08:17 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Sinto que não pertenço a esse universo.

_[08:18 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

"Olhem pra isso, o Grande Mestre está usando emoticons!", "Mestre Shion não sabe o significado de ROFL!", "Alguém por favor dê uma máquina de escrever a ele!". Eu simplesmente não pertenço ao mundo moderno. :(

_[08:19 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Que maldade! Quem diria isso de vc?

_[08:20 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Bem, eles não dizem isso na minha frente, mas de qualquer forma não estariam errados.

_[08:22 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Sim, estariam!

_[08:23 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Deve ser realmente difícil se habituar a um mundo totalmente novo. Novas ferramentas, novas tecnologias, novas linguagens, novos pensamentos. E eles não podem dizer nada de vc, o próprio Santuário acabou de ser modernizado e eles também ainda estão aprendendo!

_[08:24 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Vc é tão corajoso, Shion. Tinha a possibilidade de continuar apenas fazendo tudo da forma antiga, mas decidiu aprender e se manter em contato com nosso século. E isso não é fácil!

_[08:25 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Eu aprecio seus esforços, e não sou a única. Sei que Mu e Kiki estão orgulhosos de vc, assim como Dohko. A propósito, ele me contou da festa na Casa de Libra! Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo. :)

_[08:26 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Não sei o que dizer… x.x Estou realmente lisonjeado, minha Deusa.

_[08:28 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Mas quer saber? Vc não precisa mudar sua forma de escrever ou se expressar, já que todos temos nosso próprio jeito. :) E vc se expressa muito bem, com bastante clareza. Realmente gosto de conversar com vc.

_[08:29 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Se vc não entender algum termo, não tenha receio em perguntar. Ninguém sabe todas as gírias da Internet que aparecem todo dia. É um mundo tão dinâmico! Pode parecer um pouco assustador, mas todos estamos aprendendo. :) Então, não desista!

_[08:31 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Suas palavras são sempre sábias, Atena. Muito obrigado pelo apoio. A senhorita me deu muita força.

_[08:32 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Vc sempre pode contar comigo. :)

_[08:33 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

:3

_[08:34 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Awwwn, vc fica tão fofo usando emoticons, Shion! *-*

_[08:34 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Er… desculpa, não pude evitar. ^^

_[08:35 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Tudo bem.^^ Se isso deixa minha Deusa contente, então fico contente também. :)

_[08:36 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

:3

_[08:36 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Ah, a propósito! Adivinha! Vamos ter uma rede social só nossa! Não é ótimo? Cristal (ajudado pelo Hyoga aqui) esteve trabalhando nisso. "SanctuaryBook", "SB". O que acha? *-*

_[08:38 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Oh, parece mesmo ótimo! :)

_[08:39 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Mas o que é uma "rede social"? O.o

_[08:41 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Explico pessoalmente assim que eu voltar à Grécia. Tenho certeza de que vc vai se divertir. :) Civis usam esse tipo de site pra manter contato com amigos, compartilhar notícias e links interessantes, jogar...

_[08:42 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion**__ diz:_

Para ser sincero, esse negócio de "link" não parece tão divertido… x.x

_[08:43 AM] __**Kido Saori**__ diz:_

Não se preocupe, vc vai pegar o jeito fácil. ^^

_[08:44 AM] __**Grande Mestre Shion (Ouvindo: Vivaldi - Four Seasons)**__ diz:_

Espero que sim. x.x Enquanto isso, vamos continuar trabalhando duro. :)

_[08:45 AM] __**Kido Saori (Ouvindo: Eurox - The Realm of Athena)**__ diz:_

Falou e disse! ;-)

_FIM…?_

* * *

**Notas adicionais (tradução das notas originais de publicação):**

E é isso! Este é o final! Quero dizer, seria um "epílogo" ou algo assim, mas também soou quase como uma "moral da história". Foi bem mais curto que os capítulos anteriores =P

Shion tentou se encaixar no novo mundo, mas não havia notado que aquilo não era uma obrigação. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era usar a nova ferramenta da melhor forma que pudesse. Felizmente, Atena foi capaz de convencê-lo antes que nosso querido Grande Mestre desistisse de tudo. E ele é tão fofo do jeito que ele é, não? XD (Ok, parei =P) Pra que mudar isso? XD

"Vc sempre pode contar comigo" - Eu acrescentaria que o Shion sempre pode contar com o Google, mas ok… XD

_Lune, por que você escolheu AQUELA música pra Atena?_

Porque eu posso =P [apanha]

_E por que você colocou "Fim…?" como uma dúvida?_

Porque, acreditem em mim, é realmente difícil se limitar a só uma coisa na Internet =P Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vamos encontrar nosso querido Patriarca tuitando e postando fotos no Instagram ("Vista de Star Hill #paisagem #linda #santuário #trabalho") XD

Gostaria de agradecer à Vane (de novo) por todo o apoio. Terminar esta fic (por mais simples que ela seja) foi um importante aperfeiçoamento pras minhas habilidades de escrita. Foi desafiador, de fato, e eu ainda preciso de MUITA ajuda, mas querem saber? Foi encorajador também.

E eu gostaria de agradecer a cada um de vocês, leitores, por darem a esta humilde fic uma oportunidade e parte de seu tempo ;-) Espero que tenham se divertido tanto lendo quanto eu escrevendo.

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**Nota de publicação no FFN e no Nyah (04/05/2014):** Eu me esqueci de avisar nas notas originais (ninguém questionou, mas caso alguém não tenha entendido n.n''): isso de Saori desejar "bom dia" e Shion desejar "boa tarde" se deve à diferença de fusos horários, já que Shion está na Grécia e Saori no Japão (algumas horas à frente). Usei aquele esquema que os jornalistas às vezes usam na TV, de cumprimentar de acordo com o fuso horário do interlocutor e não dele próprio XD Espero que não tenha ficado confuso. Os horários no Messenger se referem ao fuso de Shion n.n

Sobre a postagem, novamente atrasando… não fiquei parada muito tempo no note e não traduzi o cap ontem n.n'' [apanha] Mil desculpas pela demora x.x

Este cap provavelmente frustrou muitos de vocês, imagino. Foi um desfecho que eu quis dar (no maior estilo "morde e assopra"), mesmo… mas o gostinho de sacaneá-lo continuou na minha boca XD A fic é bem simples porque foi, na verdade, um teste (ou um exercício) pra escrever em inglês. Mas devo dizer que de forma alguma penso ter esgotado as possibilidades desta fic! Pelo contrário, esta fic foi só um aperitivo 9.9

Sendo assim… confesso que existem planos pra mais uma _side-story_ desta fic aqui (provavelmente escreverei em português, mesmo, e em formato narrativo). Ficará pra mais à frente (talvez no segundo semestre) porque ainda tenho muita coisa programada pra este semestre. Maaas… aguardem - especialmente quem ficou com vontade de Shion/Dohko, já adianto… digamos que nosso querido Dohko irá ensinar algumas coisinhas interessantes ao Grande Mestre ;-)

Eventualmente (um pouco fora do âmbito internético), talvez também escreva uma side sobre a famigerada festa ocorrida entre os capítulos 2 e 3. O que acham? [apanha]

Antes de ir, bora responder _review_ n.n

**00000**

**Chibi Haru-chan17 - **Oiê! *-* Huhauahua, de boa, o importante é que você gostou XD Aah, ninguém duvida que o Shion no fundo teve uma vontadezinha... 9.9 [apanha] Bão, o capítulo tá aqui, embora visivelmente diferente dos outros =/ Mas espero que tenha gostado ao menos um tico n.n'' E, como já disse lá em cima... em breve o Shion terá a oportunidade de ver o Tigrão "melhor", cofcof! _Kissus_, obrigada por comentar =3

**00000**

Tô perdoada? Espero que sim. De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado desta fic, de coração =3

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fic e deram um votinho de confiança, seja comentando, favoritando ou colocando nos alertas. Muito obrigada, **Danda**, **DanizGemini**, **Chibi Haru-chan17**, **GgsSatoru** e **theDANIEL** pelo apoio!

_Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta (04/05/2014)**


End file.
